


Exploitation

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dracoharry100"></span><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/"><b>dracoharry100</b></a> Challenge #155 - "Brain Dead"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploitation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry collapsed onto a stool in the kitchen.

“Lucky you weren’t in Slytherin,” Draco observed, handing Harry a steaming mug. “You’re downright brain dead until you’ve had your tea. Weaknesses like that are easy to exploit.”

Harry, drinking deeply, quirked an eyebrow at Draco. “Is that what you call this morning?” Harry teased. “Exploitation?”

“Am I your weakness?” Draco smirked, running a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Keeping me in bed until noon? I’d say so,” Harry smiled, pulling Draco into his lap and kissing him soundly.

“What else would you say?” Draco breathed.

“More, please,” Harry whispered huskily. “Love you.”  



End file.
